


The First Jedi General

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Plot Bunnies [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Melida/Daan, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi has always been a competent and compassionate General. His troops have always wondered just how he became so good at command and tactical planning.They're about to get a crash course in why their jedi is such a competent military leader- and they aren't going to like it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Plot Bunnies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384588
Comments: 21
Kudos: 475





	The First Jedi General

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Realized I knew nothing about Melida/Daan and I can't even _get_ the relevant reading materials. And I don't want to base this on anyone else's works. This story will never get a second chapter.
> 
> If anyone is interested in finishing it feel free to use the idea and link this story as the inspiration!

Another cursed object from the karking Sith! Why was it always some random force nonsense giving them a hard time? They had enough of it from the damn Separatists, their enemies didn’t need any help causing chaos!

Groaning and smothering a curse Cody, the Clone Marshal Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion and commander of the 3rd Systems Army, slowly rose to his feet. Adjusting his helmet he quickly took in the sight of the two squads that had been with them when Obi-wan ordered them into another creepy temple. Most of his men were either sprawled on the ground or kneeling to check their brothers. “Sound off!” He barked. Low groans met his command but he ignored it, focusing on searching out his jedi.

“Waxer here, Boil’s alive too, Sir.” Slowly names were called out as the troopers gained their feet and Cody relaxed slightly when he realized they hadn’t lost a single brother. All nineteen of them where alive and mostly unharmed, save for some nausea, headaches, and a little stiffness.

“Where’s the General, Sir?” Seether asked, trying to hide his own discomfort as he flashed a penlight in Uli’s eyes to check for a concussion.

As if on cue Obi-wan dropped down from the ceiling, startling them into reaching for weapons before they registered the red hair and jedi tunics. The man looked at them and smiled in relief, even as his hands trembled faintly. Adzic dashed over to their General and immediately started to check him for damage, even as the jedi tiredly tried to brush him off.

“General.” Growled the medic. “You are paler than normal, your skin feels a little cold and clammy, and your hands are shaking. If it has something to do with the force I can’t help you, fine. But this looks an awful lot like shock to me.” There was a sternness in the vod’s voice that made Obi-wan wince slightly.

“That is… understandable, considering the circumstances.” The fact that their general allowed the medic to sit him down and look him over made the rest of the men shuffle on their feet uncertainly. Even if he was bleeding out the man would always complain about seeing the medics.

“So… any clue where we are, General?” Yorkie, one of the two shinies with them, asked carefully. Obi-wan stiffened and Cody frowned in concern.

“I… I’m still not sure.” The man looked down at his hands, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips, and with a flash of irritation Cody realized the man was lying to them. Crossing the room in long strides he loomed protectively over his jedi with a look of disapproval.

“Sir, if you have any clues then I’d like to hear them.” The man glanced up at him, blue eyes filled with fear and worry. The redhead’s shoulders drooped slightly and his chin fell to his chest. Cody and Adzic shared a look of concern before Obi-wan began to speak again.

“Truthfully I’m not certain. I have my suspicions but if they are true then… th-then…” There was a hitch in the man’s voice that spiked worry in Cody’s chest and he knelt next to his jedi, reaching up to gently place a hand on the back of his neck. It was not something he usually did around others but at the moment they were surrounded by brothers who he knew would keep their interactions quiet.

“Tell me Obi-wan.” His voice was firm but gentle as he began to massage the back of the man’s neck. Some of the tension bled out of his jedi and the man leaned back into his hand, trustingly.

“I think… I think the artifact… I think it sent us… force you are going to think I’m crazy- I think it sent us back in time.” Everyone looked at the poor man as if he’d lost his mind and even Cody couldn’t help the incredulousness he felt at such a statement.

“Sir?” Obi-wan shook his head, closing his eyes tight. “Sir, when and where are we then?” Dice asked him tentatively.

“I do believe that we are in the Cadavine Sector, in the Outer Rim.” Cody frowned. He didn’t know much about the Cadavine Sector, since they had never been deployed there.

“What’s in the Cadavine Sector that’s so important the Force would send us here?” Asked Tobril, the other shiny that had been tapped for the mission.

“Melida/Daan.” From Obi-wan’s torn voice and crestfallen expression Cody knew he was not going to like whatever explanation the man was about to give. Pulling off his helmet he sat down and pulled Obi-wan closer, regulations be damned.

“Tell me.” He said gently, carding his fingers through Obi-wan’s hair.


End file.
